Christmas at Far East Fenrir
by VirusChris
Summary: It's a cause of celebration at the Far East Fenrir branch with a Christmas Party, a traditional once celebrate long ago before the Aragami threat decided to hold for the first time! Except, a certain Russian girl is having trouble thinking of the perfect present for the First Unit Leader whom she has developed feelings for during their time together as God Eaters. OCxAlisa


**Christmas at Far East Fenrir**

* * *

**SUMMARY: **With the prevention of Nova, the Earth-Devouring Aragami, and the return of Lindow Amamiya after his "disappears" during the "Moon in the Welkin" mission it's a cause of celebration at the Far East Fenrir branch with a Christmas Party, a traditional once celebrate long ago before the Aragami threat decided to hold for the first time! Except, a certain Russian girl is having trouble thinking of the perfect present for the First Unit Leader whom she has developed feelings for during their time together as God Eaters. OCxAlisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey there guys, this is my first Gods Eater story here on this site and I plan to write a fanfic story on the game based on the game with an extra Story Arc made specifically for it which this story is tied to, but before I jump into that let's focus on this one-shot story first, right? This story is a part of a spoiler as this story takes place after the entire story of Gods Eater Burst so play the game first if you don't want to be spoiled or if you don't care continue on.

* * *

It was winter time at the Far East branch, a rare occasion given that global warming has been on the raise for years ever since the Aragami first appeared in the world around 2050, and much has transpire months ago with the sudden "lose" of their former leader of the First Unit, Lindow Amamiya, with the near destruction of the world by the world-devouring Aragami known as Nova which details are kept scarce even amongst the members of the Far East branch except for the individuals who stopped it, and the return of their former leader Lindow which is a cause of a celebration at the Far East branch… and it was December!

Long ago around the world they use to celebrate a holiday called "Christmas" to spread goodwill and joy around the world, though it differ between countries, and several members of the Far East branch thought it would be a grand idea to hold their own Christmas after so long, which Kota proposed, and with lesser appearance of the Aragami after the Nova incident they managed to convince their supervisor Tsubaki Amamiya to agree to the idea, even noting that they deserve a break now and again.

Kota, the energetic happy-go-luck boy, dragged his teammate Soma, the brooding dark skinned white hair boy dressed in a blue hoodie, to help him with the Christmas Tree and decorations against his will, but decided to help out, reluctantly as he added, as most of the members were pushing him to help out. Tatsumi sets up a few mistletoes around the place in hopes he'll get a kiss from Hibari when both he and her walk underneath one, to the humor and slight dismay of the latter, as she mentions she's helping out at the front desk.

Lindow is seen placing some beer on the small table above the counter that Hibari works at on the second floor, with Sakuya his wife he recently married shaking her head as Lindow takes one of her beer rations once again but smiles just happy to have him back into her life… and has a certain someone to thank, the First Unit Leader who took up arms after Lindow's absence and lead the entire Far East against the Aragami threat. He was the youngest leader recorded at Fenrir's database and the most talented, having just been appoint leader after working as a God Eater for only a few weeks but has proven his worth even if he was a bit… eccentric at times.

Speaking of which no one has seen their black-haired leader around, usually dressed in his red and black Punky Hoodie and navy blue Creeper shorts with black sneakers, as his blue eyes and youthful face aren't too hard to spot especially with his trademark heartwarming innocence smile that also seems to have charmed some of the girls around his age. And not only that, another member of their group was missing but Sakuya manages to spot the girl she was seeking who was sitting on the sofa on the first floor just below her… Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, the young New-Type Russian girl God Eater placed into the Far East branch not too long ago and the second New-Type God Eater stationed at their branch with the first being the Leader himself and the two new recruits they just received, Annette Koenig and Federico Caruso.

Sakuya approaches the absent-minded golden tinted silver-hair girl, obviously thinking about something or more specifically someone Sakuya suspects, dressed in her usual attire of her red and black hat with seamless stripe patterns on it with a mini skirt with matching designs as well, a black sleeveless vest that doesn't cover her belly and expose the bottom of her breasts a bit, long black high heel boots that cover most of her thighs with tan-ish leggings as Alisa isn't aware of her friend and teammate standing right in front of her.

"Something the matter, Alisa?" Sakuya asked sweetly which triggered a response as the purple-ish blue-eyed girl snaps out of her trance, jumping a little from her seat, as she looks up to Sakuya who called out to her making her a little bewilder.

"O-Oh, hello there Sakuya… I didn't see you there," Alisa says though with a monotone response as she shakes her head and smiles at the older woman who has become her closest friend, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not really," Sakuya smiles as she sits down next to her, "I'm just curious what's on your mind. You seem distracted and not joining in the celebration with everyone."

As she points out everyone is having fun and goofing around with Kota nearly falling from the ladder to put up some decorations and argues with Somo to hold the ladder steady, Brendan and Tatsumi idling chatting with each other as the girls, Kanon, Annette, Gina, and Licca talk about some of the holiday events that people used to do before the Aragami came.

"It's nothing really," Alisa lied gritted her teeth as she knew Sakuya doesn't believe her that as she gives her a once over and smiles.

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"Well… it's just that," Alisa tries to be honest with Sakuya but her face heats up being a little embarrassed to admit, even to her best friend, "I don't know what kind of present I should get for our leader, as I never celebrate a holiday before nor did I have someone to celebrate with, and he's done so much for me during our time together. I want to make it special, but…"

Sakuya smiles in satisfaction getting the answer she wanted to hear, "You really care about him don't you?"

"Huh?" Alisa's face started to heat up and gets defensive all of a sudden, "I-It's nothing like that! I-I just wanted to show him my thanks and appreciation for helping me all the time, that's all… nothing more! We're just friends!"

"Just friends?" Sakuya echoes out Alisa's last sentence with a teasing giggle, "Are you sure about that?"

"Um… well," Alisa backs up getting pressured by the cat-like look in Sakuya's eyes wanting to know her deepest feelings for their young leader. Sighing in defeat she voices the one concern she has in mind, "It's just that… I feel like anything I give him won't be special enough to show him how much I thankfully for everything he's done for me."

Sakuya blinked on that, a little taken aback by that comment, and simply asked "How so?"

Alisa looks in the direction to the girls in the corner with Sakuya following her gaze to Kanon, Annette, and Licca and they discuss their presents they plan to give to.

"I have my gift all set! I can't wait to give it to our leader!" Kanon chirped happily with her present in hand, a green box with a pink ribbon on it, "I hope he likes it, he's really helped me improve as a Long-Distance God Eater with all of our training we've done together."

The pink hair girl blushes at the thought having gain a crush on the black hair boy for all their times together on the field as Annette fidgets a bit with her present in hand.

"I know I haven't know him for very long like the rest of you, but I hope he comes to like my present to him as well," Annette blushes a little with she fiddles her present hiding behind her back, "He's really quite the amazing God Eater and it's was an honor to work alongside him… and I really hope we can get to know each other some more."

The God Arc maintenance girl chuckles at this, "Nothing to worry about! Chris is sweet guy, he'll love it no matter what… though I do wish he wasn't reckless some of the time. Though I really wonder what he really wants for a present but he'll love all our gifts in the same."

"Perhaps… maybe we can get some _alone_ time with him if we're lucky?" Kanon giggled.

Alisa grips the side of the sofa viciously as the girls continue to talk about their leader, Chris Corona who is the most unusual person you'll met sometime, and gets irritated at the thought of one of them spending time alone with Chris, just the two of them, and Alisa didn't like that one bit. Sakuya notices her young friend's disdain at the time and giggles.

"If you're so against Chris spending time with one of them… maybe you can snag Chris for yourself in either yours or his room," Sakuya slyly suggested.

"W-W-What?" Alisa squeaked in shock at Sakuya's suggestion turning her face bright red. _In my room or his room alone? Together? Has Sakuya gone mad?!_

"But what will you give Chris as a present?" Hibari cheekily asked with that cat-like grin on her face as she sneaked into their conversation which made Alisa jumped.

"Hibari! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Alisa scolded trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," Hibari apologized but gets right back into topic, "Our leader is coming back soon with a presents to give… apparently he's going to wear the "Santa Claus" outfit while doing so and can't wait to see him in it. But you don't have much time so you better think quick for the perfect present for _your_ dear Chris."

"He's not **my** dear Chris! I mean not Chris, just dear! I mean… argh!" Alisa growls in angry and looks the other way as both Sakuya and Hibari giggled at the poor girl's expense with her feelings for the young New-Type God Eater leader and really wish deep in their heart to help her to be together with the man she loves.

"Hi guys, I'm back!" a voice shouted out as someone steps out of the Den's elevator which was none other than the First Unit Leader himself, Chris Corona, as the young is now donning the Santa costume complete with the red suit and hat minus the bread with a sack of presents over his back.

"Chris, welcome back dude!" Kota was the first to greet as he comes running to him, "But, dude, seriously. You couldn't say "Ho ho ho" or whatever good ol' Santa Claus says?"

Chris stares and blinks at Kota with the same friendly but somewhat stoic face, "I was supposed to say? Alright I'll back into the elevator and come back out saying it this time."

"Dude," Kota looks at Chris with a deadpan, "It's a little late for that now, and why aren't you wearing the Santa bread?"

"Because I didn't like wearing the bread," Chris honestly replied with a smile.

"But you're suppose to be Santa!" Kota exclaimed in return to Chris' nonchalant response.

"But I'm not the real Santa," Chris says with a smile.

"Dude! That's beside the point!"

"Alright who wants presents?!" Chris calls out to everyone happily while disregarding Kota's comment.

"Alright, it's about time! So which one is my present?" Lindow says as he suddenly gets up from his place and is alright over to Chris as he places the bag down.

"Wait! You're handing out the presents already!?" Kota jumps back in shock as he tries to get in line to grab his present first.

"Our leader never changes, always the weirdo," Soma sighs, but in the end happy that their leader is… himself as always.

"He's starting become like Lindow little by little in a small strange way," Sakuya sheepishly smiles as both Alisa and Hibari form sweatdrops behind their heads.

"Must be he so… eccentric at times?" Alisa questions her leader's thought capacity at times.

"But that's why we love him," Hibari chuckles.

As Alisa watches Chris handing out the gifts to everyone at the branch, after some taking off to the party dinner for the Christmas meals, the young Russian girl is still worried about what kind of present to give Chris.

Hibari noticing her dire expression as she looks back at Chris suddenly has a light bulb turned on in her head as she whispers to Sakuya her idea, who immediately had a shocked expression on her face until Hibari continued with her idea and slowly Sakuya gives into the idea sharing a suspicious cat-like smirk with Hibari which worries Alisa.

"What are you two up to?" Alisa asked cautiously, not sure if she wants to know.

"We have the perfect gift in mind you can give to Chris," Sakuya smiles as she leans in and whispers into Alisa's ear.

Immediately her face turns red as Sakuya tells her Hibari's idea, "WHA—ahrm!"

Hibari knew that Alisa was about to scream as she quickly covered her mouth before anyone could hear her, "Easy there! Alisa don't want everyone to know what we have planned or why you're screaming all of a sudden."

"Of course I would scream!" Alisa glared at Hibari, "You can't possible believe I would… I would… do something such as _that_ for a Christmas present for our leader! Besides he'll probably think I'm… I'm crazy for giving him something like that as a present!"

"Considering he's strange already?" Hibari deadpan replied back.

"True," Alisa agrees as she looks away but glares back at them, "But I still won't be doing it!"

"Are you sure?" Sakuya says as she points to Kanon, Annette, and Licca handed their presents to Chris as he smiles warmly at their gifts, loving them obviously, with the girls having slight pink hues on their cheeks, "It might be the only way to get him to notice you."

Alisa grumbles as her face turns bright red again, redder than it was before, as she stutters to ask "So… what do I need to do again?"

Both Sakuya and Hibari smiles in triumph as they being their plan to help Alisa give their leader the perfect Christmas present from her to him.

* * *

The leader of the First Unit returns to his normal attire of the Punky Hooide and Creeper Shorts as he walks down the hall to his room in the Veteran's Section after receiving a letter from Alisa to stop by his room later after a few hours since he got back so she could give him his gift from her privately as she's embarrassed to do so in front of others which the young boy smirks at this… finding it adorable at his protégé's antics.

Even though it's his room he knocks on it just in case he might walk into Alisa as she's preparing the present, which he knows she's went through all the trouble to do so and doesn't want to spoil the surprise already, as a voice calls out from behind it.

"Chris, is that you? You can come in now," the voice belonging to Alisa no doubt, but it sounded very embarrassed and Chris could hear the hints of worry in her voice most likely that she's not entirely sure about this.

Shrugging it off he proceed to enter his room to find Alisa sitting on her bed and in one of those rare blue moon moments the black haired boy which he had to do a double-take as he was completely caught off guard and shocked at what he was seeing.

Alisa sitting on his bed… dressed entirely in a Santa Claus outfit of her own wearing the red hat on top, with a red miniskirt dress showing half of her upper chest, fingerless red gloves covering half of her forearm to mimic her regular outfit, and a pair of red boots covering half of her shins. Chris was honestly not expecting the silver haired Russian girl to dress up like that just for him, especially in his room alone with him.

"I can see why you would be embarrassed to show this in front of us," Chris honestly said with a black expression.

"You see me in this dress and that's the first thing you say," Alisa grumbles angrily as she tries to lower her head to hide her blush with having the boy she loves alone together with her in his room, dressed in a Santa costume.

Standing up and walking up to her leader, her heart beating faster and faster as he continues to stare at her with the same blank and unreadable expression on his face since he walked in. Getting impatient with his answer, she barks out him, "Well… what do you think?"

"Honestly…," Chris begins to speak as Alisa waits breathless for his answer wondering what he thought about her in a Santa costume being her Christmas present from her to him, nervousness creeping up on her and fear that he might reject her for doing such a thing in front of him in his own room, and the answer that came from the boy wasn't one she was expecting, "It's not all that much different from your usual outfit."

Alisa's winced a bit and her eye twitched. Oh how much she wanted to punch him for that comment.

Especially right in his face.

"WHAT?!" Alisa bellowed as she gritted her teeth in seething angry, "I dressed myself up in this… **ridiculous getup** and present myself to you as a Christmas present and THAT'S what you say?!"

"You didn't let me finish," Chris smiled like nothing was wrong.

_Lovely, what else could he add to his earlier comment I wonder?_ Alisa fumes to her inner thoughts as she bites her lips and smiles with a fake sweet face trying to keep her cool, but if the next thing that comes out of his mouth and is another… comparison, she's going to give him a Christmas present to remember. All black and blue and red all over.

"Like I say before, when you wore that swimsuit at the beach mission, you look absolutely beautiful in anything you wear," Chris smiles sweetly at Alisa with a tender look in his eyes that could melt any girl's heart especially the ice-cold ones.

Alisa is so taken aback but that comment she render speechless as her face heating up. How could he say such a thing like that so easily? Does he not realize how dangerous his words are?

"So this is my Christmas present from you? You dressing up in a Santa costume and waiting in my room to greet me in it? I'll give you points for originality," Chris sheepishly chuckles as he brings his arms behind the back of his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Alisa growls back at Chris finally snapping out of her trance.

"I'm saying… I like my present, thank you Alisa," Chris smiles innocently.

"Oh, you're welcome," Alisa stops and blushes to herself now that she knows Chris likes his gift and blushes even harder now that she realizes she really is alone together in his room with him and she still hasn't given him the second half of his gift, "Oh… there's still one more gift I have left to give to you."

Chris perks up, curious about what it is.

Alisa points up above Chris as the boy follows the direction her finger is point to and the younger leader of the God Eaters blinks in surprise to see… a mistletoe hanging above him.

"A… mistletoe?" Chris breathed out the word carefully and looks back to the even redder than before Alisa as her face now matches her outfit. Realizing what this means the black haired boy fidgets a bit and blushes brightly himself, "O-Oh, I see… I wasn't expecting that up there… what I mean to say… ugh…"

This is one of the rare occasions where their oh-so-amazing leader tenses up and doesn't know what to do and Alisa takes every bit of joy and pleasure at her accomplishment to trip up her seemingly unfazable leader and walks in closer to him with a blushing face and satisfied cat-like smile.

"You do know what this means, right?" Alisa says, her face burning even more.

"Is the bed, OK?" Chris honestly asks back, seemingly recovering from his stunned state and looking at Alisa with the stoic look again… but with his trademark smile as well.

"Geez, you stupid idiot… saying something like that with a straight face," Alisa whispers angrily at the boy in front of her, the boy who stolen her heart, with her face dangerously turning into a new shade of red and her heart beating faster than before.

Alisa closes the gap between herself and her leader and wraps her arms around him and pulls into a tender kiss with him as she goes on tippy toes to reach his height, as the boy, surprised at sharing their first kiss like that, returns the gesture wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his bed as Alisa works her way to removing his hoodie.

"This is the best Christmas present, Alisa," Chris blushes shyly away from the girl he had a crush on since the moment he first saw her and now deep loves as he leans back up and kisses her again, "I love you."

Alisa could hardly contain her excitement as the boy she secretly loves feels the same as her as she pins him down and continues with another session of kissing him, "Took you long enough to notice, but… you'll love me and only me, got it? Because I… I love you."

Alisa will have to tell Sakuya and Hibari how it all went… maybe after a day or two after spending some time in her lover's embrace.

* * *

**Final Notes:** Well I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot story! Probably not my best one-shot romance story, but I hope it's good enough. Hopefully I didn't go too out of character for some of them, but I feel like I did. I really like the Protagonist x Alisa romance stories but sadly not enough of them around and since it's Christmas I made this one-shot today in two to three hours. I even added some hints to a Protagonist x Kanon/Annette/Licca pairing as well.

Leave a review and tell me what you think! And happy holidays and Merry Christmas! (Looks at the publish date... wow, I'm lucky I got it publish on Christmas Day! Thought I was a little late on that.)

**UPDATE:** Finally went back and fixed the various grammar mistakes throughout the one-shot and added a little extra dialogue between the Chris and Kota.


End file.
